Fallstar's Destiny Redone
by Ghostsenpaii
Summary: "The Fall must determine the fate of all the Clans. Whether it be by weather or storm, or nothing more, it is beyond our grasp." Follow the life of Fallshadow on her road to leadership as she deals with a hefty power, a large prophecy, and opposition at every turn. This is the re-done version, and has differences from the original. The plot is different. Be warned.
1. Prologue and minor updates

**So sorry this took so long, but it'll come out this summer!**

 **I'm still fixing some plot holes, but I have an update and a preview to share.**

 **I won't be changing any character names (for convenience) and I'll only partially alter the plot, to make it more accurate.**

 **I also know that I didn't fully finish the first Fallstar's Destiny, but it's because I was unable to put it into words. Anyway, preview time! (By the way, this is my first version of the prologue.)**

Rain pounded steadily into the forest, drenching the leaves and undergrowth in dewdrops. The rain glistened from the branches, then cascaded onto the leaf-carpeted floor. The tinkling of rain was the only sound heard as a large golden-brown tom, his pelt studded with stars, sat still. His ears swiveled and occasionally flinched as the rain would land near him. His nose twitched, and he turned his head as a glossy dappled she-cat, a large muscular dark brown tom, and a sleek silver she-cat emerged from the wet undergrowth.

"I'm glad none of this rain can stick to me," muttered the silver she-cat as she glanced at the rain, which passed through her transparent pelt.

"Don't know how those IceClan cats can stand it. It's absurd," the large, muscular dark brown tom agreed as he sat down facing the large golden-brown tom. He glanced at the golden-brown tom with his sharp yellow eyes. "And why did you choose this place?"

"I didn't," the golden-brown tom replied, returning the brown tom's sharp gaze with his own calm green one.

"Dapplestream, why'd you choose here? We could've chosen any place within MoonClan's territory." The brown tom said as he raised an invisible eyebrow.

The glossy dappled she-cat sighed and shook her head. "No I couldn't have. There was too much of a risk of eavesdroppers."

"Eavesdroppers? Why risk eavesdroppers over going into DragonClan's own territory?"

"Hush, Eaglefeather. Remember, we have business to attend to," the silver she-cat said in a silky voice.

Eaglefeather grunted, then looked back at the golden-brown tom. "Alright, then. What's the business, Thornstar?"

Thornstar got to his paws, then glanced at Dapplestream with a sad glint in his green eyes. Dapplestream returned it with her own brown eyes, then broke the connection. Dapplestream let out a soft sigh.

"Do you remember my kits?" Thornstar asked over his shoulder as he stared off into the trees.

Eaglefeather glanced at the silver she-cat, then back over to Thornstar. "Dragonflight, Falconscreech, and Foxclaw? Yes. All too well," he muttered, his eyes turning dark.

The silver she-cat laid her tail across Eaglefeather's shoulders. "Falconscreech paid for what he did to you," she whispered softly. "Let it go."

"You're right, Silverfur." Eaglefeather muttered softly.

"I'm aware of your concern about Falconscreech, but you needn't worry about him. He's where he deserved to be for his transgressions," Thornstar stated, then turned his head. "But I'm not here to talk about Falconscreech."

"Then who _are_ you here to talk about?" Silverfur challenged.

"Dragonflight."

"Dragonflight?" Silverfur asked, tipping her head. "Why him?"

"Not about _him,_ specifically. More about his daughters." Thornstar said with a flick of his tail, then sat back down.

"Why would you call _us_ to deal with Dragonflight's newborn daughters? It's not like any of them have done any fault, even if they may be half-Clan." Eaglefeather mewed.

Dapplestream flicked an ear. "We have a few concerns. We received an omen, not too long ago, about one of them."

"And you want us to what? Fight her?" Silverfur mewed skeptically.

"Keep an eye on her." Thornstar mewed. "Protect her. And, if you have to, destroy her. Do whatever you can to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Understood, Thornstar," Silverfur said softly. "But why ask us to destroy an innocent kit, if needs be?"

Thornstar looked softly at Silverfur and Eaglefeather. "Because if she uses what she has for the wrong things, it could be the end of not just DragonClan, but of all Clans."

 **And that concludes the prologue! Let me know what you think of it! And I am changing the plot of Fallstar's Destiny and replacing it with a more-planned, better one (as you can tell from the prologue). Anyways, I'll write the first chapter soon! Ciao!**

 **-The Remedy to Insanity (eaglefan2569/EagleDimensions)**


	2. Characters List

**Note** **: I'll only put cats I'll actually use here...**

 _DragonClan_

Leader: Dragonstar: Tiger-pelted tom with emerald green eyes.

Deputy: Tigerblaze: Orange and brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a ringed tail. Apprentice: Larkpaw

Medicine cat: Mintheart: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Warriors: Willowfur: silver she-cat with blue eyes. Whispersong: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Owlpaw. Lionfur: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Dewpelt: gray tom with pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Leafpaw. Mapleleaf: dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Darkfoot: black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Shadowpaw. Sunheart: Gold tom with pale yellow eyes. Sharpfang: dark gray-brown tom with yellow eyes and large sharp fangs. Apprentice: Crookedpaw. Cherryblossom: ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Rainfeather: blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Eaglefoot: Brown tom with amber eyes. Dapplefang: Dappled she-cat with green eyes. Riverwater: silver-blue she-cat with light blue eyes. Finchtalon: white she-cat with blue eyes. Mousetooth: brown tom with amber eyes. Stormbreeze: Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Sorreltail: tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches on chest, paws, and tail tip with blue eyes. Sharpfang: Black tabby tom with amber eyes and a large fang.

Apprentices: Larkpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Owlpaw: brown tom with green eyes. Shrewpaw: small tabby tom with amber eyes. Leafpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Shadowpaw: Black-gray tom with amber eyes. Crookedpaw: large brown/ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes, with a crooked tail and stripe running down his back.

Queens: Mistfall: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (Fallkit: tiger pelted she-cat with emerald green eyes. Starkit: silver she-cat with blue eyes. Snowkit: pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes.) Icebreeze: silver-white she-cat with blue eyes. (Stonekit: gray tom with amber eyes. Hawkkit: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.)

Elders: Shardfang: black tom with amber eyes and a large fang. Oakfoot: Brown tom with green eyes. Ferndapple: dappled brown she-cat with blue eyes.

IceClan

Leader: Skystar: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Stormlight: blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Minnowsong: blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Appretice: Dustpaw

Warriors: Sprintwater: tabby she-cat with one blue and one green eye. Swiftfoot: swift tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Heavybelly: orange tom with amber eyes. Russetclaw: ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Goldenfang: Gold tom with amber eyes and two large fangs. Cloudfur: white tom with blue eyes and long fur. Aprentice: Icepaw. Blackpelt: black tom with green eyes. Hollowfur: Large silver tom with a blue eye (the other is gone). Yellowclaw: orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Spottedpaw.

Apprentices: Dustpaw: gray she-cat with blue eyes. Icepaw: pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Spottedpaw: spotted tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful green/blue eyes.

Queens: Bravewing: gray tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes. (Lockkit: tuxedo tom with green eyes. Goldenkit: golden tuxedo kit with blue eyes.

Elders: Monarchwing: orange she-cat with black specks and blue eyes. Grayfur: gray she-cat with green eyes. Patchwhisker: black-and-white tom with green eyes.

NightClan

Leader: Cinderstar: gray tabby she-cat with white chest, paws and tail tip with light green eyes. Apprentice: Stripepaw

Deputy: Longfang: large black tom with orange and white stripes, and amber eyes. Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Medicine cat: Milktail: gray-white tuxedo cat with a kinked tail and hazel eyes.

Warriors: Snaketooth: tortoiseshell tabby tom with amber eyes. Coldfrost: White she-cat with ice blues eyes. Apprentice: Darkpaw. Lightningclaw: bracken colored tom with green eyes. Frostheart: silver she-cat with white on chest, paws, and tail tip, with ice blue eyes. Firestorm: bright ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes. Dawnpool: cream-ginger colored she-cat with blue eyes. Jaystripe: gray tabby tom with a black stripe down his back, with blue eyes. Apprentice: Foxpaw. Dovefeather: fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes. Lionflame: long furred ginger tom with pale yellow eyes.

Apprentices: Foxpaw: ginger she-cat with white on chest and paws, with green eyes. Wolfpaw: light gray tom with blue eyes. Darkpaw: black tom with amber eyes. Stripepaw: Dark gray/silver tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Queens: Graymist: gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Smokekit: dark gray tom with green eyes. Nightkit: black she-cat with blue eyes. Clawkit: small tabby tom with stripe over eye and green eyes. Smallkit: small gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes.)

Elders: Badgerclaw: large badger-like tom with green : golden she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, and tail tip with light green eyes.

TornadoClan

Leader: Foxstar: large muscular ginger tom with white on his muzzle, chest, paws, and tail tip, with amber eyes.

Deputy: Echowish: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Weaselpaw

Medicine cat: Barkfang: brown tabby tom with a short tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Redpaw

Warriors: Tigerfang: large dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Rainfall: blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Sunbreeze: gold tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Whitepaw. Hailfrost: long haired white tom with blue eyes. Sleetfang: silver she-cat with yellow eyes. Harepelt: sleek tan she-cat with hazel eyes. Lizardspeck: small brown tom with black spots and amber eyes. Swiftfoot: dark gray/black she-cat with yellow eyes. Brokenshadow: black/brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar from his right eye to his tail.

Apprentices: Weaselpaw: brown tom with green eyes. Redpaw: ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Whitepaw: white tom with yellow eyes.

Queens: Flowerblossom: brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Cherrykit: ginger she-cat with green eyes. Stripekit: tabby tom with long stripe down back and amber eyes.)

Elders: Molewhisker: small black tom with amber eyes. Willowstream: silver she-cat with blue eyes. Featherstream: lightly colored gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Petalshade: tortoiseshell and black patched she-cat with hazel eyes.

Cats outside the clans:

Breeze: Silver with gray spots on ears and back with blue eyes and black paws.

Sliver: beautiful tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Claw: a large russet tom with yellow eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and a collar studded with thorns.


	3. Chapter 1: Exploration gone wrong

A small, orange, white, and black she-kit stood near the entrance to the Nursery and studied the camp below, the camp that she'd be exploring that day. She looked over the sweeping landscape of the gorge, noticing all the notches and crevices the apprentices would climb for training exercises. As she watched, she saw her Clanmates milling about in the camp below; eating prey, grooming, and going out for patrols. She even spotted two apprentices play-fighting while their mentors watched on. As the she-kit was watching the activity below, a small silver she-kit pounced on top of her.

"Hey!" The orange she-kit squeaked as the silver she-kit leapt on top of her and started batting her belly with her forepaws. "No fair, Starkit! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Then stop daydreaming and pay attention, Fallkit," Starkit teased. The two she-kits wrestled playfully on the ground, accidentally knocking into a blue-gray she-cat. The she-cat lifted her head and gazed at the kits with her blue eyes.

"Can you keep it down or go outside? Icebreeze could use the rest," The she-cat said, with a glance at the other queen. Icebreeze, a silver-white she-cat, had her kits, Hawkkit and Stonekit, a few moons before. "They'll be apprentices soon, and she needs to get caught up on rest to go on patrols."

"Sorry, Mistfall," Fallkit and Starkit mewed sullenly.

"Apologize." Mistfall mewed, with a glance at Icebreeze.

"Mistfall, let kits be kits. I can use a stretch and get out of this Nursery. Hawkkit! Stonekit! If you're going to roughhouse like that, play outside!" She said briskly to her two tom-kits, who were play-fighting in the middle of the nursery. "You can even take Fallkit, Starkit, and Snowkit outside to explore the camp. Are you fine with that, Mistfall?" Icebreeze asked and looked over at Mistfall for permission. She nodded, and with that, the five kits bundled out of the Nursery and into the clearing.

The sun shone brightly in a blue sky dotted with clouds as Stonekit and Hawkkit led Fallkit, Starkit, and Snowkit out of the nursery.

"Wow!" Fallkit exclaimed as they reached the middle of the camp. The orange tabby's green eyes were filled with curiosity as she glanced around. "It's bigger than I imagined!"

"I know!" Snowkit mewed as she sat down, then shook out her fluffy white pelt. "I can't wait to see what's outside of the camp!"

"Let's go into the warriors den!" Starkit squealed, her silver fur puffed out in excitement.

"I wouldn't try, Snowkit." Replied Stonekit. The stone-gray tom-kit smiled and whispered mischievously, "The last time we tried, Sharpfang chewed us out and we got in big trouble."

Fallkit, Snowkit, and Starkit laughed. "What did his face look like?" Starkit whispered to Hawkkit.

"He was certainly grumpy," Hawkkit shrugged indifferently. The dark brown tabby tom-kit glanced around with his piercing blue eyes, probably hoping to ditch the other kits.

Snowkit, Starkit, and Fallkit looked around. _The camp was BIGGER than what I saw from the nursery!_ Thought Fallkit as she slowly walked forward. Stonekit and Hawkkit stopped outside of a large bush. "This is the Warrior's Den." He announced.

"What does it look like from the inside?" Snowkit asked and poked her head in.

"You'll know when you're a warrior." A crabby voice stated. The kits turned around to see a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. He smiled, then said, "You don't want Shardfang getting grumpy again, do you?"

"No, Lionfur," Stonekit laughed. "Not that again."

"Showing them around, are you?" Lionfur asked with a smile.

Stonekit and Hawkkit nodded. "It's easy, really," Hawkkit said nonchalantly.

Lionfur smiled, then said, "If you need any help keeping them out of trouble, call for me."

"Will do!" Stonekit called, then the group of kits walked away from the Warriors den. Stonekit stopped outside of a large crevice in the gorge. "This is the Medicine Den."

"What's behind the ferns?" Fallkit asked, tempted to bat away the draping plants.

"A sandy clearing that has a small pool of water and plenty of nests," Hawkkit mewed. "Quite boring."

"And we shouldn't go in and disturb Mintheart or Shrewpaw. They must be busy," Stonekit mewed. "Let's keep moving."

Hawkkit led the way to a fallen tree surrounded by bramble bushes. "This is the Elder's den," Hawkkit mewed matter-of-factly. "Don't go in there unless you want to listen to stories all day."

The group walked past the Nursery, which was a thorn bush that had the thorns removed. It was well protected with a thick layer of bracken and brambles to protect the kits and Queens from weather and wind. Stonekit walked past the fresh-kill pile, which was teeming with prey, and looked up at a cliff ledge. "That hole you seen in the rock is the Leader's Den," Stonekit said. "The draping moss helps keep the den hidden."

"Of course, you should already know that, since that's where Dragonstar stays," Hawkkit stated. He pointed with his tail to the ledge above the den, which jutted over the clearing. "And that's the High Cliff, where Dragonstar hosts Clan meetings."

"Wow," Snowkit breathed. "I can't believe the camp is so HUGE!"

"And it's bigger on the outside," A deep voice mewed. The kits spun around to see a large orange tom with white markings and black stripes. The tom smiled, then said, "Which you'll experience once you become apprentices."

"Of course, Dragonstar," Stonekit mewed.

"Were you getting too rowdy for Mistfall and Icebreeze?" Dragonstar asked with a twitch of his whiskers. His green eyes were friendly and shone with happiness.

"Nah, I think they needed some alone time." Starkit stated.

"Well, alright then. Just be sure to stay in camp. The Dawn Patrol reported a fox within our territory, so we must be cautious. After all, foxes get a bit nervous when Leaf-fall comes around." Dragonstar mewed.

"We will!" The five kits mewed in unison as Dragonstar padded away, tailed by three other warriors.

"Hey, maybe we can go out and catch that fox!" Starkit whispered to Fallkit.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Starkit," Fallkit whispered back. "Foxes are scary and dangerous, and even warriors have difficulty fighting them."

"Oh, come on! You know those are just stories to keep kits inside of the camp!" Starkit mewed. "Are you a scared-y mouse?"

"No, just cautious," Fallkit replied.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find the fox. You can stay in camp and be bored." Starkit mewed, then the silver she-kit snuck away.

Fallkit suppressed a sigh and followed Starkit out, her pelt prickling. She liked the smell of the forest and the feel of the grass and leaves beneath her paws, but felt uneasy about what might happen. She felt a prickle of worry, and a small breeze rustled the tree leaves, sending some of them spiraling to the forest floor.

"Starkit! Starkit, where are you?" Fallkit called as loudly as she dared. She smelt a familiar scent waft to her nose and followed it to Starkit. "There you are-"

"Shh! Somethings coming!" Starkit whispered from underneath a bush. Fallkit crawled down to join Starkit, and saw her crouched. "I don't know what is it, but it doesn't smell like a cat,"

"Maybe it's the fox," Fallkit whispered back. The bushes in front of them rustled, and both stared, appalled, as a tawny head appeared in the bushes. The fox stepped out, with its' muzzle pointed in the air. The fox looked like a mixture between a cat and a dog, and it made both kits curious. Both kits laid still and kept quiet as the fox sniffed around, its' yellow eyes scanning the undergrowth. Its' eyes landed on the bush they were hiding under, and a low growl emerged from the fox's throat. It crept closer to the bush on light feet, softly stirring up the padded floor.

"Back away slowly," Starkit whispered. Fallkit nodded, and both kits began to creep slowly backward. The fox let out a loud growl, then lunged at the bush. Both kits shrieked, then pelted out of there. The fox let out a yowl as its' nose collided with the bush. The fox shook the leaves away, then, with a small bark, began chasing the two kits. Fallkit could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she and Starkit pelted through the undergrowth. _Almost there.._ Fallkit thought as she panted. She thought she would make it back to camp when her foot skidded on a still-wet leaf from the rain two days ago. She skidded and fell face-first into the floor. The fox lunged forward, and Fallkit shrieked as the fox's teeth hit her left foreleg. Ignoring the searing pain in her leg, she twisted out of the foxes grasp and let loose an agonizing wail. She barely glanced at her injured leg as she sped away from the fox. She ignored the jabbing pain each time she touched the injured leg to the floor.

"Fallkit, where are you?!" Starkit asked. Fallkit barely heard from all the adrenaline.

"I'll meet you at camp!" Fallkit yowled to Starkit, unsure of where to go. Glancing behind her, she raced forward, running blindly. The fox still behind her, she blundered through the undergrowth as fast as she could. When Fallkit looked back, the fox was struggling through a bramble bush, baring its blood-stained teeth. Fallkit stopped next to a tree and lifted her injured leg off of the ground, pulling it up to her chest. She glanced back at the fox and saw it break free of the bramble bush. She shrieked and hurtled forward, blinding racing as the undergrowth whipped past her face and stung her eyes. She let out a soft yowl and skidded to a halt near the edge of the cliff. She glanced behind her as the fox appeared. The fox seemed to have a smug look on its' face, and it paced closer to Fallkit, knowing she was trapped. She edged closer to the cliff, and whimpered when she felt she was at the edge. The fox lunged forward, and, in her panic, Fallkit took a step backward. This sent some dirt cascading from the clifftop into the camp below, and Fallkit felt her grip on the cliff slipping. She quickly latched her claws into the cliff, which was the only thing keeping her from falling into the camp below. She looked up with fear in her eyes as she saw the fox peer over. It let out a bark, then lunged forward. Fallkit flinched, expecting the fox to bite into her paw, but it never came. She heard an 'oof' and looked up to see Dragonstar and his patrol had arrived.

The fox snarled as Dragonstar charged it, head-butting it away from the cliff's edge. A large orange and brown tabby tom with a ringed tail, a small tortoiseshell she-cat, a silver she-cat, and a dark gray/brown tom attacked the fox, hitting it from all sides. The fox yelped and rushed away, tailed by the silver she-cat and the dark gray/brown tom.

"Where's Fallkit?" Dragonstar asked as Mistfall approached cautiously with Snowkit and Starkit.

"Here!" Fallkit hissed from her perch. She could feel her claws slipping, and she scrabbled at the edge of the cliff with her hindlegs.

"Fallkit, hold on!" Dragonstar said, lunging forward to grab her scruff.

"I-I can't! I'm.. slipping!" She hissed. She felt her grip begin to fail, and she felt a strong breeze pound against the cliff. Startled, her grip was lost and she fell into the camp below.

* * *

 **See, it shares some similarities...**

 **So that's it for the first chapter! Be on the look for the next chapter! Oh, and my friend Pebbledust, who created Snowkit/paw/drift, is going to be writing her version of this story from Snowkit's perspective, so look out for that too!**

 **I feel so achieved.. I went from 875 words in FD's first chapter to 2,055 words in this one! Woot!**

 **That's all for now. Ciao!**

 **-TRI/ED**


End file.
